Doña Flor y sus dos maridos (2019)
Doña Flor y sus dos maridos is a Mexican telenovela for Televisa. It's an adaptation of the 1966 book by Brazilian author Jorge Amado and it aired from March 25 to June 21, 2019. The main stars are Ana Serradilla, Joaquín Ferreira and Sergio Mur. Synopsis Flor Méndez has always felt different to all the women she knows and it is that her passionate temperament and independent spirit, sometimes does not go with the limited horizons of the town where she was born. Flor's greatest passion is dancing, despite Margarita, who forbade it, since the death of Narciso, Flor's father. Margarita blames Flor for this death, although the reality is different. Flor seems resigned and works as a receptionist in the dance academy of the town, but also continues to dance, in secret. Her dream opportunity comes when she is invited to audition for a major company in Mexico City. Flor decides to pursue her dream and this causes a conflict with Margarita, which leads her to leave town. During the party of Tlaxcalixtlahuacaca, Flor dances with the group of the academy, in front of all the town. At the party Valentín Hernández approaches and dances with her, the connection between both is instantaneous. Valentín is a "Robin Hood" type swindler, rogue and seductive, with great sensual appeal. Valentín arrives in town with his friend, El Chile. They are fleeing from Cassandra, Valentín's former lover and partner. His arrival will not only disrupt Flor's life, but also of the entire town. The attraction between Flor and Valentín is very strong, only that she is determined to succeed and travels to Mexico City. Valentín follows her, willing to support her and she accepts it. Meanwhile, another man has been disappointed with the absence of Flor, Dr. Teodoro Hidalgo, her childhood friend, who days before, is rejected by Flor, by asking her to marry him. This causes Teodoro to decide to go to Spain to study a specialty. Flor auditions, but when she performs her test, she suffers a fall, the injury is irreversible and she is incapable of dancing professionally again. This circumstance unites her to Valentín and by mutual agreement they decide to marry, in order to pay for the surgery that Flor needs. The couple starts their life in the city and the attraction becomes a deep love. Later, they return to Tlaxcalixtlahuacaca, where Flor confronts not only her family, but the entire town, for being accustomed to judging all those who act differently. Soon, Valentín makes friends and enemies, such as Octavio and Samantha Mercader, owners of the casino. Valentín's eagerness to give Flor everything she needs, causes him to get into trouble again, without his wife's knowledge. And when nobody expects it, Valentín dies from a heart attack on a night of partying. His death is a blow for Flor and everyone in town. Only, along with the sadness, they also discover the lies of Valentín. In the middle of all this, Teodoro reappears, who consoles Flor. What almost everyone ignores is that Valentín, turned into a ghost, will return to try to recover Flor's love and discover that she is married to Teodoro. Trivia * Blanca Guerra was initially in consideration for the role of Flor's mother Margarita. * This is the first telenovela adaptation of the Jorge Amado novel. The Brazilian version was a miniseries and also a theatre play. * After the successful launch of 'Flor's successor 'Mi marido tiene más familia', Televisa tried to repeat the success however the show was a ratings flop. * First role of Ana Serradilla and Joaquín Ferreira in a Televisa telenovela. Cast Main cast Main cast Category:2019 telenovelas Category:Mexican telenovelas Category:Televisa telenovelas